


Lost Sheep

by riverside_musings



Series: Lost Sheep [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, i say little but it's not really, imagine Sven from Voltron with a little bit of my temperament
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 03:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14347464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverside_musings/pseuds/riverside_musings
Summary: Castiel is human. He doesn't know how to be a human. Good thing is that there's someone to help.





	Lost Sheep

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't like how human turned Cas was treated so here have a very self-indulgent fic. Also, my character is English so yay. But like, it's a hint.

They had met when Castiel was walking around looking so lost and so alone that Sven couldn't help but stop.

“Hullo...Are you okay?” He asked.

At first, the little former angel was badly startled, as if he couldn't fathom that someone was talking to him. Then he opened his mouth.

“I...I don't know...”

The way his voice obviously cracked and the helpless desperation in his blue eyes cause his heart to ache. He couldn't help but want to comfort him.

“Are you going anywhere in particular?” He said instead.

“I don't-...I have nowhere to go anymore.”

Well, that settled it then. He was taking a lost sheep home tonight.

The first thing he did after taking Castiel, apparently was the lost sheep's name, his home was whip up some hot chocolate for both of them. Then, he sat down and listened.

“Do you want to talk about it? It helps.”

“I wouldn't know where to start...” Castiel hesitated. On one hand, he could tell that this human meant no harm to him, on the other, the hurt was so strong and he was drowning. Words were hard to find.

“Well, the beginnings always a good start and you don't have to tell me everything. Just tell me whatever you feel comfortable in telling.”

Castiel wet his lips. Maybe talking will help and he didn't exactly have anything to lose.

“I-... It started a while ago when I was given a task by my brother. The first time I met Dean Winchester.”

* * *

 

"Dude no offence, but this all sounds like a case of an abusive relationship. You can't let that guy walk all over you man.” Sven said once the fallen angel was done reciting the past events that led to his fall.

“Abusive...? I am- I... was an angel.” He ignored the hitch in his breath and for that Castiel was grateful but he was still confused.

“Yeah and that does not help his case. You need to stay away from them. I mean he basically kicked you out anyway. Good thing I found you when I did. I'll definitely help if you want to get even.”

“Why would you do that?” 

“Well, what are friends for mate?”

Friends, huh. Castiel never had one of those before.

* * *

 

“Why are you helping me?”

He considered it, well, he didn't really need to.

“Why not?”

* * *

 

"I feel useless.” Castiel said one day as he a sprawled on the dining table and Sven chopped tomatoes for the salad.

“Why so?” He tilted his head to the side to show his curiosity.

“Well, I have been, what's the word humans use? ...Ah, freeloading on you and I can't even help you with small things.”

Sven huffed.

“Nah, you're my platonic soulmate. Your only purpose is to sit there and look pretty. I wouldn't call that being useless.”

* * *

Bonus:

Sven, hugging Castiel: I've only known Castiel for a day and a half, but if anything happened to him, I would kill everyone who ever hurt him and then myself.

Castiel: Why are you squeezing me with your body?

Sven: Hush, you're running my threating appearance.

Castiel: ...

Sven: Also, this is a hug. I'm hugging you.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'ed by mysteriouslypinkconnoisseur from tumblr. They're awesome. :D
> 
> Also, you can thank them for the bonus scene.


End file.
